


Prove It

by NoahK



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, fluff with a baby plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you are such a messy eater,” Carmilla laughs. “I am not,” Laura retorts.</p><p>In which a bet ensues and there’s pointless fluffiness. And LaFerry get involved in due time. Never make a bet with a centuries old badass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> #CreampuffWeek DAY TWO/Jan. 12
> 
> Original idea swap last minute...Fluff with maybe a baby plot but mostly fluff and there’s a lot of it

 

 

“You know you are such a messy eater,” Carmilla laughs.

“I am not,” Laura retorts.

“Sweetheart, yes you are,” Carmilla nods her head insisting. Laura immediately begins to bow her head when Carmilla speaks up again. “It’s absolutely adorable.”

“Prove it.”

“How so?"

“Everytime I’m being messy over the next week you tell me,” Laura says.

“And what do I get if I win and you are a messy eater?” Carmilla asks already intrigued by the younger girl’s perplexing and pointless bet.

“You get me for the entirety of spring break,” Laura says confidently.

“As opposed to?” Carmilla questions because she thought they already agreed upon their plans for spring break.

“Opposed to you coming with me to visit my father. Instead we can go wherever you please,” Laura offers causing an immediate smirk from the vampire across from her.

“Oh, Hollis, you got a deal.” There was no doubt in Carmilla’s mind that she was going to win this extraordinarily pointless bet so she better get to planning.

/ /

Not even three hours later Carmilla spies Laura messily eating cookies in front of her webcam. She knows that the younger girl is recording for another one of her blogs but now is the best time to point it out.

“Now is a perfect example,” Carmilla quips from her place on her bed. Laura immediately freezes and looks at the mass of crumbs building up on her keyboard. She immediately starts blushing at the realization of the mess she had made. After another moment or two she mumbled back a reply and went back to her blog.

/ /

The following afternoon Perry and LaFontaine were hosting a baking fest in the common kitchen down the hall. Laura had absolutely insisted that you both were present for it. Carmilla merely mumbled in response and showed up when she was told with the ingredients that Laura had asked her to get. _You know, super speed and all. Might as well use it to your advantage, or in this case Laura’s._

Once the girls had placed the trays of brownies and cupcakes into the oven Laura turned to make hot chocolate.

“Hey, Carm, can you get the whipped cream?” Laura asked as she pulled the hot mug out of the microwave. Carmilla simply nodded and retrieved the can from the fridge for the younger girl to use. Carmilla watched as she piled on the whipped cream before returning it to the fridge.

“You must really like whipped cream,” Carmilla observed as Laura took a sip.

Laura nodded in response as she drank some of the hot chocolate-y liquid she loved so much.

“Now is another perfect example, cupcake,” the broody vampire quipped kissing the younger girls temple in passing.

“What?” Laura asked not realizing that whipped cream was all over face. Carmilla giggled, yes actually giggled, in response.

“You’ve got quite the whipped cream mustache going on,” Carmilla finally said.

Laura blushed profusely and quickly rubbed the whipped cream off her face as the vampire continued to look at her with an amused look. Laura returned it with a glare.

/ /

Not even two hours after the whipped cream incident Carmilla strolled back into the kitchen to see Laura devouring one of many treats the floor had made.

“Careful, cupcake. You’re making quite the mess over there all on your own,” Carmilla said in passing before returning to the common room with a tray of cupcakes Perry sent her to get.

“That doesn’t count,” Laura responded with another blush as Carmilla was in the doorway.

“Of course it counts. I told you you’re a messy eater,” Carmilla says without turning around.

/ /

Carmilla glances over at Laura several times throughout the rest of the day noticing how she is painfully trying to avoid eating in a messy manner. Or she’s trying to avoid eating in front of Carmilla at all. She knew it wouldn’t last forever. Eventually Laura would slip and revert to her old habits. After all, bad habits die hard.

/ /

She was right because by the next night she could tell Laura was relaxing back into her eating habits. It makes it even easier that Carmilla had promised to take Laura out the week before. And they never cancelled their nights out. They were going to see a movie at an old theater not too far from Silas but she knew that Laura would want to get popcorn and candy. If anyone can find a way to eat those in a messy fashion it would be Laura.

They sat in the far back in a row by themselves with a large bowl of popcorn and two different boxes of candy. Carmilla started taking some of the candy as the trailers played across the large screen.

Laura was mesmerized by the movie but continued to eat popcorn slowly. It was only a matter of time. So Carmilla sat back and tried to focus on the movie instead of on Laura but it was a genuine struggle as usual. Eventually she started to get into the movie as well and didn’t feel an urge to look over at Laura until she saw Laura nearly knock over the popcorn bowl in her lap out of the corner of her eye. Carmilla laughed to herself and looked at the younger girl. There was a couple bits of popcorn in her lap from knocking the bowl over but what made the vampire laugh more was the amount of popcorn that could not be from that. There were a couple bits stuck in her hair and on her shirt and it was completely not possible to be from almost knocking over the bowl.

“Laura,” Carmilla whispered raising her eyebrow while looking at the younger girls hair and the mess she made of the popcorn. Laura immediately looked down and turned bright red realizing for the first time that the popcorn she had dropped had gone into her hair not onto the floor like she thought.

“Don’t,” Laura said simply to Carmilla who was biting back laughter. Laura continued to pull the popcorn out of her hair and throw it back into the bowl before placing it onto the floor giving up on it entirely. Carmilla kindly offered her the box of candy once she was settled and took it hesitantly before getting back into the movie.

/ /

Carmilla’s caught Laura eating in her typical messy fashion four times, five if you count the instance that initiated this whole thing. They were only on day 4 of 7 and the odds were leaning her way. So Carmilla started to seriously think about where she would like to take Laura for their first actual vacation together. _The first of many._ But the most important. Carmilla knew just where they should go and began looking up flights online. She knew she was going to win. No doubt about it.

/ /

Laura returned to an empty room after her afternoon classes and the first thing she did was grab a grape soda from the fridge. Upon sitting in front of her computer she saw a note from Carmilla that said she was picking up lunch. Laura didn’t even think twice about it before starting some of her homework she’d been ignoring.

Carmilla returned to the room fifteen minutes later with a plastic bag of food. Laura didn’t even seem phased when the older girl entered the room as she continued typing away at her assignment.

“Here you go,” Carmilla says sliding a wrapped sandwich in front of Laura’s keyboard.

“Thanks,” Laura replied barely peeling her eyes away from the computer screen. She really did need to get this assignment done. Carmilla smiled in response before collapsing onto her bed and pulling out one of her favorite books to read.

Finally after a half hour Laura began to unwrap the sandwich that Carmilla had picked up. Laura didn’t think too much of it because it was slowly becoming a regular thing for Carmilla to bring her food on random occasions. She had absolutely no idea that this time it was intentional. Carmilla smirked to herself as Laura took her first bite. She already noticed the younger girl dropping little pieces of lettuce onto her lap but wasn’t ready to point it out quite yet.

Carmilla feigned disinterest in Laura eating so the younger girl continued to think nothing of it and zoned out while scrolling through some website. This would only make even more messiness ensue and Carmilla’s smirk grew once she noticed.

“You’ve done it again,” the vampire lets out a small laugh as Laura turns to face her.

“What?” Laura questioned still oblivious to the mess she’s made.

“You got a little mayonnaise on your cheek, cupcake. And lettuce all over the place, “ she clarified.

“Dammit,” Laura mumbled angrily as she wiped the mayonnaise off her face and gathered the lettuce bits in the wrapper of her sandwich.

/ /

The second to last day of the bet Carmilla texted LaFontaine to come over and help her with something while Laura was in class.

“So, I made a bet with Laura,” Carmilla says the second they enter the room.

“I’m intrigued. Continue,” LaFontaine says immediately impressed by the vampire.

“I told her she was a messy eater and she didn’t believe me. So she said to prove it,” Carmilla informs them. “If I win I get to take her wherever I choose for spring break.”

“Interesting bet. Hollis really thinks she’s going to win, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah. It’s the second to last day of the bet and I’ve already busted her five times, six if you count just before the bet was official. She’s getting suspicious of me though,” Carmilla finally said leaving LaFontaine to nod in response.

“Alright. I got this. We’re having an ice cream double date tonight and then going to mini golf. Perr’s been asking for weeks anyway. And we’ll stop at that cafe after,” LaFontaine supplied immediately solving all of Carmilla’s problems.

“Sounds like a plan. Text Perry and Laura to fill them in,” Carmilla nods in approval. “Remind me to keep you around.”

“Same to you, not so useless vampire. Many a prank needs to pulled around here and you just signed yourself up to be my partner in crime,” they said matter-of-factly.

Carmilla merely smirks in reply as they leave the room. After all that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea. Sure Laura and Perry were probably going to get fed up with the new found prankster duo but it would totally be worth it.

/ /

Laura giddily jumped upon reading the text from LaFontaine on her walk back to the dorm. Now she was excited for the night that lay ahead of them. Coincidentally she had been craving a really good ice cream and a bonus date during the week on top of their other one is, well, a bonus. So to say Laura was excited was an understatement.

“Carm, we’re going on a double date with LaF and Perry tonight,” Laura chirped the second the door opened.

“Where to?” she asked feigning no knowledge on the subject.

“Ice cream and then mini golf. Maybe some place after that,” Laura said filling her in with an excited tone in her voice.

“Okay,” Carmilla replied simply while continuing to look at her book.

/ /

Two hours later Perry and LaFontaine walked into the other girl’s room to inform them it was time to head out. Carmilla rolled off her bed and followed Laura out the door lacing their fingers together on the way.

“Should we get ice cream first or after?” Laura asked excitedly.

“First,” LaFontaine said. “I could really use some ice cream right now.”

Everyone fell into step together and made their way into town where there was an amazing ice cream parlour that everybody loved. It may have been somewhat old fashioned but they really did have the best ice cream around.

Laura ordered chocolate chip cookie dough on a cone to put a spin on her daily dose of cookies. Carmilla got mint chocolate chip and offered to pay for them both. LaFontaine and Perry got a banana split to share between the two of them which Carmilla rolled her eyes at.

They were seated at the stools in front of the ice cream bar for not even five minutes when Laura first started to make a mess. Carmilla smirked to herself hiding it behind her ice cream so Laura wouldn’t notice. LaFontaine looked over to her with a smile as well and mouthed the word success to her which only made it harder for her to not laugh. Laura’s messy eating really was adorable though and as she started to get more of the sticky ice cream on her hands and face she couldn’t help but smile wider.

“Here, you might need some more of these,” Carmilla said handing the younger girl a handful of napkins.

“Thanks,” Laura said taking them in her hand before wiping her face. Carmilla smirked up at her until the realization hit her. “Oh.”

LaFontaine nearly laughed hearing Laura realize what just happened but Perry noticed their wide smile and obvious “I’m holding back laughter” face.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, I’m just imagining us playing mini golf. I haven’t played since I was a kid and I doubt centuries old bad ass over there has played anytime recently,” LaFontaine said pointing over at Carmilla. And they were right she hasn’t played in literally forever so the night was about to get real interesting.

 

/ /

“I still can’t believe how awful you are at mini golf,” Laura declared for at least the fiftieth time.

“Well, I’ve never even been mini golfing or golfing for that matter,” Carmilla says defending herself.

“How have you not been mini golfing?” LaFontaine asks in slight disbelief. She’s been around for centuries you think at one point or another she’d wind up giving mini golf a shot for the hell of it.

“Never had a reason to.”

They dropped the subject and continued walking through town. Carmilla shot a look to LaFontaine in attempts to get them to suggest stopping at the beloved cafe in the town. They nodded their head so Carmilla relaxed and just waited.

“Hey, guys. Why don’t we stop by that cafe on the way back?” LaFontaine asks the group.

“If it’s alright with you guys,” Perry insists looking at the two who nod in reply.

Less than fifteen minutes later they all arrive at the coffee shop. Carmilla and LaFontaine insist that the other girls go and sit at a booth while they get drinks for everyone. After a little convincing they both retreat to a booth in the far corner.

“How many times are you at now?”

“Six, technically seven,” Carmilla says while plotting what to tell the barista.

“So, after this it’ll be seven technically eight. Then just catch her sometime tomorrow and you’re golden, Karnstein,” LaFontaine says before turning to place their order.

Carmilla ordered a dark hot chocolate with extra extra whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top for the younger girls. She ordered a latte for herself and patiently waited for the drinks at the opposite end of the counter.

“Here you are, cupcake,” Carmilla says sweetly placing the mug before Laura.

“Thank you, Carm,” Laura says eyeing the hot chocolate with adoration. Her obsession for the drink really was rather intriguing. She must have at least two mugs of hot chocolate a day even when it’s far too warm outside for the typically seasonal beverage. Carmilla takes a sip of her drink trying to hide her smirk from the younger girl and Perry across the table.

Laura waits for her hot chocolate to cool enough before even daring to take a sip. Carmilla painfully watches as some of the whipped cream begins to melt on the hot surface of the liquid. The time goes by agonizingly slow and LaFontaine can see Carmilla waiting for the moment so they start a conversation about a biology experiment. Carmilla actually is mildly interested by it and starts to get into the conversation. Enough so that she completely stopped paying attention to Laura drinking her hot chocolate next to her so LaFontaine kicks her shin gently and tips her head toward Laura. She’s sipping her hot chocolate with an adorable whipped cream mustache accented with cinnamon bits and Carmilla can’t help but let out a tiny laugh and a huge smile.

“You got a little,” Carmilla motions towards her upper lip and Laura laughs at herself for not thinking about it sooner.

“Of course I do,” Laura says gently before just returning to her hot chocolate. Carmilla takes a napkin herself and wipes away the whipped cream from Laura’s face with a smirk. Laura offers a tiny smile and just continues to enjoy her drink quietly while LaFontaine continues their discussion.

After they all finish their drinks they stand to head back out onto the streets to return to campus all satisfied with their date night. Laura laces her fingers with Carmilla’s once they’re outside and walks impossibly close to Carmilla the whole way back.

/ /

The following morning Carmilla gets up uncharacteristically early just to get breakfast for the younger girl. To be fair she was awake anyway since she went to bed when Laura did the night before. She wasn’t necessarily trying to catch Laura eating messily this time she just felt like getting the younger girl a nice breakfast. Okay, well maybe she felt guilty for keeping her up until almost 3 am when she has a rather important exam at 9 am.

She returned to the room with a plate of food for her just as she was waking up. Carmilla approached her bed slowly and handed the plate to the now awake Laura. She busied herself with making a hot chocolate for Laura as well while the younger girl got up to get dressed before even thinking about eating.

Carmilla turned around a good seven minutes later when the hot chocolate was fully made and after she poured herself a glass of blood. Laura was sitting at her rolling chair eating as quickly as possible which just made it messier.

“This makes eight times,” Carmilla said quietly. She approached the younger girl who look defeated in the admission and handed her the to go mug of hot chocolate. “This one wasn’t even planned it was my apology for keeping you up so late last night.”

Laura sighed audibly and pushed the plate away now that she was done. She got up from the chair giving Carmilla a kiss on the cheek as she scurried to get her shoes and bag before heading out the door. Carmilla knew that she wasn’t actually mad about it and that she was just running late for her exam but she still felt a little bad.

She tried to brush it off as she laid down on her bed and took out a laptop. Carmilla pulled up the sites she had bookmarked earlier that week and began filling out the necessary information. A half hour later she double checked all of the information and e-mail confirmations before putting the laptop away and pulling out one of her favorite books to occupy her next couple hours.

/ /

Laura came back later that afternoon to find the broody vampire asleep on her bed with the yellow pillow under head and a book covering her eyes. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. It immediately gave her an idea.

The younger girl took off her shoes and dropped her bag to the ground before approaching Carmilla’s bed. She slowly climbed up and straddled Carmilla knowing that the sudden weight would wake her efficiently enough.

“You win,” Laura admits lifting the book off Carmilla’s face.

“Hmm?” the sleepy vampire mumbles up at her.

“The bet. You win.”

“Well, I guess someone’s coming with me to New York then,” Carmilla says as she finally opens her eyes and smirks up at the girl sat atop her.

“I guess so,” Laura confirms as she leans down for a kiss that Carmilla gladly takes.

****  
  
  
  
  



End file.
